Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $7$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-3$ plus the product of $-4$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $x$ $1x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (1x + 7) = \color{orange}{-4(x+7)}$ What is $-3$ plus $\color{orange}{-4(x+7)}$ $-4(x+7)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(x+7)-3$.